


Here Comes a Thought

by Vinnette_StoryWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: An Akuma, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Days, F/M, I love Anna Pantsu's Voice, The whole class - Freeform, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnette_StoryWriting/pseuds/Vinnette_StoryWriting
Summary: Most people seem to forget, that even our heroes are human. That they have just as many highs and lows as the rest of us. And even though it’s their job to save us, it doesn’t mean that they don’t have moments where they’re just as vulnerable. Of course our heroes know that if they allow themselves to cave in, there would be no one to save the citizens from them… This is a story of how one girl takes on the challenge of breathing and staying calm, not only as a hero, but as a person; to keep the people around her safe.Would suggest reading while listening to "Here Comes a Thought" (AnnaPantsu Version)- it's what i was listening to while writing it!





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi there! I've been on a sort of hiatus (won't bother with details here) and have finally been able to get back into writing. I created this one while listening to "Here Comes a Thought" from Steven Universe (the AnnaPantsu version). The song really hits in my heart guts, so I had to write something with it! Please enjoy! More notes at the end!

Most people seem to forget, that even our heroes are human. That they have just as many highs and lows as the rest of us. And even though it’s their job to save us, it doesn’t mean that they don’t have moments where they’re just as vulnerable. Of course our heroes know that if they allow themselves to cave in, there would be no one to save the citizens from them… This is a story of how one girl takes on the challenge of breathing and staying calm, not only as a hero, but as a person; to keep the people around her safe.  
**  
Everyone in the classroom stared wide-eyed at the display in front of them. It was what some would call a nightmare, others would call that an understatement. Marinette looked up from her spot on the floor, face growing hot and red. The urge to cry, run, and hide was building in her chest by the millisecond. Her body finally started listening to her head, and Marinette was up and out of the door, leaving everyone else behind, still frozen in shock. Her purse and Tikki were even left behind as she made her way to the front steps of the school.  
Marinette stopped at the bottom, finally out of breath; she didn’t want to go home yet, but she didn’t want to stay at school either. She made her way past her parent’s bakery, and opted for the park across the street. Settling onto a bench in a shady area, Marinette kept thinking about her morning and what had just happened back in class.

One embarrassing moment after another all morning, like bad luck at its finest. Screwing up morning orders at the bakery, dropping a pan of macaroons, and breaking two different glass mixing bowls when she tried doing dishes. Tripping up the stairs to the school and knocking two other students over. Accidentally knocking Max’s books out of his arms when she ran into him outside of their classroom. Searching her book bag and realizing she forgot her science research project at home.  
And if all of that wasn’t enough, Chloe just had to pick a fight with her that morning. All Marinette was doing was talking with Alya, Nino, and (by extension) Adrien. She was barely saying a word herself, fearful that she’d say something stupid in front of her crush, but leave it to the class bully to turn that all around. Chloe had witnessed her morning fiasco and was making fun of her in an unnecessarily loud voice to Sabrina. At Chloe’s story, majority of their classmates laughed quietly, though they tried to cover it with coughs or hide their face.  
Marinette was blushing a bit, but she was used to Chloe, so she did her best to just ignore her. That was until Chloe appeared right next to Marinette, arms crossed and smirk ever present on her face. And the next part, Marinette was sure she would never forget.  
“You know Marinette, someone as clumsy as you should have a warning label on her back.” Chloe sneered down at her.  
Marinette felt herself getting even more upset; she was angry with Chloe, but instead of yelling she wanted to cry. And that was one thing she wasn’t going to do in front of Alya, Adrien, or anyone; and especially Chloe. She instead, turned her head towards Alya and tried to ignore Chloe. It worked for a full minute before Marinette felt something wet dripping from her head to her shoulders.  
“Oops, I seemed to have pulled a Marinette!” Marinette turned to see Chloe with an empty cup in her hands and a wicked grin on her face.  
“Chloe! What the hell?!” Alya yelled as Marinette slowly processed what Chloe had just done. The water from the cup had drenched her hair and was now seeping into her black jacket and… White shirt! She could barely hear her best friend or arch enemy as her brain hit panic mode and she started to get up to go clean herself up.  
Every eye was on her as she took a couple of steps and ended up tripping on Adrien’s bag. Face down on the ground, the class erupted with giggles and laughs while Alya jumped to help her friend and Adrien began apologizing about his bag. But just like that, the whole class got immediately quiet as they watch Marinette slowly pull herself into a sitting position. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, but there was an unmistakable tear that slipped down her cheek.  
No one had ever witnessed Marinette cry. She was always so strong, standing up for herself or others; she never took hurtful things too personally. Even on her worst day, Marinette would usually smile through anything, and it was one thing that many people admired about her. But today had broken her, not because it was worse than any other day or because she embarrassed herself in front of everyone. But just because everything she had been holding in, from things like the bakery, to school, to even her Ladybug responsibilities; had finally caught up to her. Like the strong wall she had covering her negative emotions had broken when she tripped.  
And now, all that stress and hurt was about to pour itself out. But she wasn’t going to do it in front of the class. Face glowing red, she ran. And that’s what had happened.

 

The more she thought about it, the faster the tears came. The sadness, the stress, the anger, the hurt; every negative emotion she had hidden, was now ever present. She didn’t stop until she felt something on her hand. It was an akuma.  
Marinette didn’t try to shoo it away, but she knew better than to allow herself to get akumatized. She instead, brought it closer to her face and examined it more thoughtfully.  
“Hello little akuma. I know what you’ve been sent to do, but you aren’t going to be able to finish your job today.” Marinette smiled as it fluttered it’s wings, yet didn’t fly away.  
“You know, I screwed up today at the bakery; got some orders wrong, dropped and broke things… but, not once did my parents yell at me. They put their hands on my shoulders and told me that accidents happen. They said they loved me and that I would be fine.  
“I also tripped on the stairs and knocked some fellow students over, and yet, they smiled after I apologized and then insisted on making sure I was okay. They were friendly, and didn’t try to complain that I ruined their morning.  
“I also knocked books out of my friend’s arms! It was an accident of course, and I felt terrible. I helped him pick them up and apologized, and he just laughed and greeted me like every morning. He didn’t give me a dirty look or say anything rude, but joked that if I really wanted to make it up to him, I could lend him my new video game.  
“And when I looked in my bag today, I realized I forgot a project at home. I was so done with today, that I didn’t even realize that my science class is after lunch. I literally walk across the street, walk up to my home, eat lunch, grab my folder, and can come back to school. I didn’t even need to stress about it!”  
Tears were still streaming down her face, but now Marinette was smiling, “And then Chloe happened today. She was rude, dumped a glass of water on me and my white shirt. But, when I think about it, on a normal day I probably wouldn’t had let it to me so easily. I could have just grabbed my gym shirt or something. I mean, it’s Chloe; of course she’d do something to get to me. I kept looking on the negative side of things, that I let it control my attitude. I ended up tripping over a bag in front of everyone and fell on my face!... But Adrien, though it wasn’t even really his fault, apologized. And my best friend defended me and jumped up to help me. And I know that when the class was laughing, it wasn’t because they were being mean. I’m willing to bet it was a pretty funny sight.” Marinette laughed as she imagined what she had probably looked like, and soon, the tears finally stopped.  
When Marinette looked at her hand, instead of an akuma, there was a white butterfly. She smiled and watched as its wings fluttered and it flew off. Marinette stood from the bench and stretched, before closing her eyes. “Just breathe. Take a moment. No matter the negative thoughts, no matter how bad it might hurt inside, just take a moment to find yourself, remember that there will always be friends and family there for you.”  
And with that, Marinette stopped home to get some dry clothes and headed back to school. When she reached her classroom, she was immediately greeted my all her friends; mixes of comforting words and apologizes were all said at once, but Marinette soothed them all with a smile.  
“Girl, I thought you were going to get akumatized for sure,” Alya laughed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
“You know me, I’d never let that happen,” Marinette smiled.  
“Hey Mari, glad you see you’re still you!” Nino joined the two girls, offering a hug. Marinette said ‘thank you’ more times than she could ever remember and turned towards the desks.  
“Yeah Marinette, I’m glad you came back,” Adrien said, appearing just in front of her.  
Marinette looked him in the eyes and saw the same expression she saw when he had given her his umbrella. “Thank you Adrien, I think this is a better way to come back, rather than becoming an akuma victim.” She walked and sat in her seat so that she could finally get on with her day.  
The one thing Marinette didn’t know, was that from the moment she ran out of the classroom, to the moment she started to head back; Adrien had followed, and listened to every word she said. And he felt something in his chest. A familiar pounding he felt when Ladybug was around. A pounding in his chest that he felt when he found something he knew he could love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I hope you all enjoyed! I've just posted another one shot, but it's about Marinette again. But it's official, I'm working on an Adrien version! I know it took a long time, bit I'll try to keep up from here on out!   
> Thank you Lovely!  
> -Vinnette


End file.
